


Awkward Silence

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo gives his soon to be teammate a lift to the hotel.





	

Jo sat in his car, smiling to himself as he thought about heading back to the hotel.

It was done. He had a seat. And a good seat at that.

Next year he was going to be racing for Renault, the one remaining works seat was his, and he intended to show them exactly what he was capable of.

Someone tapped on the window, and Jo let out a squeak in surprise before looking over to see Nico peering in.

He leant over to open the passenger door, and Nico slid in, bag on his lap and a smile on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"We're going to be teammates next year," Jo said, as though it might have somehow been a surprise to him.

"Yes." Nico nodded, and Jo felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"Didn't Force India get you a hire car?" Jo asked, hoping that it would sound joking, but it just came out strained, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Brad gave me a lift in, but he's staying to look at the data." Nico laughed and Jo let out a nervous chuckle. "I think we're staying at the same hotel."

"Yes." Jo nodded, staring at the steering wheel as he composed himself. He turned the keys, the engine spluttering into life as he pulled out of the car park, heading towards the hotel.

He'd been driving for twenty minutes, the silence surrounding him as he tried to think of something to say, and failed.

"Not much of a talker?" Nico was watching out of the window, the city unfolding around them.

Jo was wracking his mind for something funny to reply with, but it wasn't his strength.

"Or are you just flustered around cute guys?" Nico laughed, and Jo blushed, hoping that Nico was still distracted by the busy city streets.

"Erm…" Jo shut his mouth, it was worse than not saying anything, but he didn't know what else to say.

He could hear Nico smiling, and Jo was glad when he saw the street for the hotel, pulling in to the underground car park.

Jo pulled into a space, the car quiet now that the engine was turned off, and the lack of conversation was painful.

Nico reached over to rest his hand on Jo's knee, and for the first time since Nico had got into car, Jo met his eyes. The pale blue irises shone out, hypnotising Jo and he felt his heart race, his mouth dry as he tried to think of something to say.

"It's okay, we're going to have plenty of time to get to know each other." Nico smiled, and Jo nodded, biting his lip as he smiled back, happy just to bask in Nico's dorky grin. "I'll see you about." Nico leant in for a kiss, a brush of lips against Jo's cheek, and sparks ran through his body.

"You will." Jo blushed, this was the closest he was getting to flirting.

Nico smiled as he slipped out of the car, gently shutting the door as he disappeared off, leaving Jo sat in his car, smiling to himself.

Next year was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
